Wedding Dress Stained In Luminol
by xXDeathByCupCakeXx
Summary: "What's the story?" "Newlywed husband found dead, wife missing"
1. Chapter 1

"Here Detective, Chief wanted me to give you this" a small voice beckoned me from my previous task at hand, reading the morning newspaper.

I picked up my porcelain coffee mug and turn a sip of the hot slightly bitter liquid, sighing as it traveled down my esophagus. I gulped and nodded, resting the mug back down on my wooden desk. The owner of the voice had a sliver of white paper in his right hand, I took it and before even looking at the case number replied "What's the story?"

"Newly wed husband founded dead, wife missing."

"Ahh, well thank you DJ." I smiled and sent him on his way. "So much for a calm morning" I chuckled, grabbing my car keys and the mug before getting up and walking out of my office. I was the chief criminal crime scene investigator and detective of the Toronto Police Force, and have been for the past 5 years since I graduated top of my class a few months prior.

As I drove to 6898 Maple Beam Lane a chill shot up my back and I got the eerie feeling I knew the victim... But done of my inner circle had gotten married in the pasted year, so how could that be? I pushed the thoughts aside and got of the car, the media was already there crowding the parking lot along with the employees and guests of the slightly run down three star hotel.

I sighed as I forced my way through the crowd, hoping in the confusion no one who recognize me, and for once my wish came true. Lifting up the crime scene tape, I scooped under and approached Chief. "Good morning"I smile "How are you?" my voice was filled was mocked perkiness.

"Pretty good considering, its room 9" he nods slowly offering a weak smile.

"Thanks" I return to nod and march forward, pass the police officers on the scene, most were just there to act like they were doing something so they wouldn't get called in to actually do some work. I stepped inside the hotel and instantly the faint familiar scent of death tickled my nose, along with another odor. The smell of a musky cologne that seemed to try to bring back a flood of memories, but atlas my brain just couldn't connect the scent to a person. Then a cold feeling washed over me, the seem feeling a felt on the drive over only stronger and no doubt the cologne was to blame. Once again, I shook off my emotions and walked down the hallway until I saw an officer questioning what looked like a employee, the one who I'm guessing found the scene. Passing them, I looked up at an open door with a large golden number 9 on it,"Is this the room?" I turn to look at them.

"Y-Yes of-officer." the woman whimpered.

I nodded and stepped toward her "Are you the one who found him?"

She nodded.

"Well, I'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind"

She nodded once again and turned around fully to give me her full attention. The officer she was talking to huffed and wandered off.

"What time did to find him?"

"Around 7:30 this morning"

"What made you decide to come to this room?"

"I do room service"

"Okay, so did someone order something from this room?"

" job is to go around all the rooms with a tray of breakfast."

"Okay. How did you get in the room?"

"The door was unlocked"

"And you just opened it?" I arched my eyebrow made her shake her head.

"No...I knocked repeatedly and no one answered."

"Why didn't you turn away?"

"Well the first time I did."

"The first time?"

"At 6o'clock"

"Okay. So you came to this room around 6 then?"

"I went to deliver breakfast to the other guests" her tiny voice squeaked.

"Okay. So you came here, you left and was gone for an hour and thirty minutes before coming back and then?"

"Well, I was finished at 7.I came back to the door and knocked but the room keeper told me to give in thirty minutes"

"She did? Why?"

"She said they had just got married and were probably tired from last night" the apples of her cheeks glowed red.

"So, when did you feel the need to check to see if the door was unlocked?"

"Well, I came back around 7:20 and knocked for 8 minutes before checking"

"Why did you check?"

"I thought something might of been wrong" she whispers sadly

"So you checked to see if the door was unlocked, it was so you walked in?"

'Yes,I said I was coming in and no one said anything so I did."

"And you found him..."

"Y-yes" tears brim her eyes

"Where?"

"The b-bed"

"Was there any blood anywhere that you could see?"

"N..no..no there wasn't.. But I didn't go all the way in.. I opened the door and saw him and ran out.."

"Okay thank you ma'am" she nodded and scampered off in the opposite direction, probably trying to find the officer she was speaking with earlier.

I turned around to look and the opened door. It was all the way open, just cracked and as te palm of my hand touched the oak surface, I held a breath and pushed it gently. It creaked as I gained entrance to the dark secret it witness.

I looked down to any sign out blood, finding none, I gazed up and in the window by the window was a king sized bed, perfect for a couple. I slipped gloves on my hands and stepped forward. The bed was neatly made and laying on the right side was what appeared to be a sleeping man. But the pale tint and the odor he gave off told the fatal true, he was dead. Looking at his face I found my lips forming a name I hadn't spoken in years.

"D-Duncan?"


	2. Chapter 2

"D..Duncan?" No. No. No. This couldn't be.. This couldn't be.. Not.. Not my Duncan. My Duncan? What am I saying? He cheated on me twice on national television and its been what six years? And I'm completely over him, what am I saying 'my Duncan?'. But yet, my heart still throbbed with pain. The pain of knowing he is dead. The man who I planned to married lay dead in a tux on a slum hotel mattress. And.. And he was just married, but to who?

I gathered my emotions for the moment and turned away and walked out. I grabbed a small notepad I kept on my hip. Time for the initial to do list.

'To Do

Find time and day of wedding.

Find check in time.

View surveillance tapes.

Find out wife's name.'

I hook my notepad but in its place and walk to the front desk, looking for the time book. Which was opened wide in the middle of the counter. I flipped the page out and found out the at 8 o'clock the last night they checked in, but only used their last names, so the identify of the wife was still a mystery. But at least I knew the timeline, between 8pm and 6pm which was 10 hours. To find what happened during those last ten hours, I will need to speak to the guest who stayed in rooms 7 and 11 that night and watch the interior and, hopefully exterior, cameras.

Stepping down onto the porch, I sigh seeing that the crowd an spread and the familiar buzz of sound machines and cameras where everywhere. I stepped up to an random police officer, I think he name was Peter?

"Excuse me, I'm the Detective on the scene and I was wondering if you knew who the owners were?"

"Oh yeah, they are right over there talking to the reporter with Channel 6 news" he smiles with a subtle nod and turns back around to go back to whatever it was he was doing before I asked him a question. I saw that as my cue to leave so I thanked him and walked away towards the middle sized couple.

"Stop the camera" I snapped, holding my hand against the camera lens.

"What is it exactly you think you are doing? I am live on air!" The reporter yelled.

I snarled. "What exactly I'm doing is processing a crime scene. And I need this people to do it, so I suggest you and your cameraman get back and get back now" I didn't fancy reporters or media that much, they mainly just get in the way. World's better off without them.

I clenched my jaw watching them huffed and back up to where the other people stood who had nothing better to do with life. I turned to the couple "are you the owners?'

"Yes we are. My name is David Smith and this is my wife, Kathy." the husband informed me.

I nodded, "I'll like to ask you a few questions regarding the case."

"Yes. Yes. Anything." the husband answered quickly. Hmm. Clear who calls the shots in their relationship.

"Does the hotel have surveillance cameras?"

"Yes we do in the hallways and outside and viewing the parking lot."

"Good. I will need a copy of all footage of the parking lot and around room nine from 8 o'clock yesterday to 7:30 this morning. I'll have an officer pick it up for me."

They nod.

"Now the matter of booking. The books said room nine with rented out at eight o'clock but they only used their last name, the victims last name. Do you have any idea what the wife's first name was?"

"Not if they only booked with their last name. Being a walk in hotel, but law we don't have to ask that." the man informed me in a matter of fact way that made me want to punch him. I'm not a people person.

"Okay, so no way of knowing?"

"No, I am afraid not."

"When I checked the log for this morning, I didn't find evidence that she checked out..."

"That's impossible, if she walked passed the front desk, she would of had to sign out" he interrupted me. I growl lowly but nod.

"Thank you. No further questions and I'll get a cop to get those tapes." I faked a smile and returned away before they could ask any questions. I walked up to the same officer I spoked to moments ago, "go with the couple to get those tapes. I want them on my desk in an hour" I patted his back and continued to walk on.

I reenter the room, by this time Duncan was on his way to the morgue so I immediately started searching for clues, especially his wife's name. The first object of value I saw was his wallet, in fact in was the only item in the room. And upon examining its contains, I found a receipt for a walk-in wedding clinic.

"YES!" I screamed. First clues are one of the few things in life that excite me. It means I'm close. Close to solving this puzzles, or in this case puzzles, and close on the tract of a killer. I grin and eagerly unfold the document, scanning for a name, the most important name in the world right now, the name of the bride. "What?" I asked, puzzled by the fact someone cut off the bottom of the receipt. This sounds planning, lucky I wore gloves cause this was evidence. I bagged in and continued searching. I saw credit cards (all stolen), blank checks, fake IDs, all the stuff you except an ex-con to carry. I put everything except the receipt back and walked out.

I jogged to my car,"Chief, I'm going to investigate a possible lead." I say as I passed him. He didn't say anything but I sure he at least nodded. Not that I needed his approval anyways. I jumped in my car with the bagged receipt and started to back up and drive to the location inked at the top '507 Laketon Drive West Street'.


End file.
